


The Day

by babybam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pianist Bambam, Songwriter/Producer Jaebum, so you should read it omg, theres a plot twist i dont wanna spoil in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: It was a beautiful fall day when Jaebum saw him for the first time.Jaebum falls in love with a busker. But that's not all, there's more.





	1. part one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! It's been a while, whoops. But I'm now back with another story! This has TWO chapters and I didn't know if I wanted to post this first chapter just yet, because I haven't written the second chapter and I'm a Slow writer! But I came to the conclusion that I want to post this now so I'll get to see people's reaction, to see if anyone likes this LOL
> 
> But warning! It might take me a long time to post the second chapter, might take a week, maybe a month? I'm not sure, but I'll try to write it quick haha, I make no promises though to when I'm gonna post it so be patient LOL
> 
> Let's go!!

It was a beautiful fall day when Jaebum saw him for the first time. Jaebum was hanging out with his friends in the park when the boy caught his attention. He was pretty, his skin was beautifully tan and he had a skinny frame. His black hair looked overgrown, like it needed trimming but somehow it still suited him. He had kind of a babyface and he looked young, but not _that_ young, he probably was around his twenties.

He had a keyboard on his lap, it wasn't that big, but definitely not a toy either. There was a hat on the ground as well. He was… busking?  
Jaebum frowned when he realized that no matter how hard the tried to listen, the sound of the keyboard didn't carry all the way to where he was sitting. He was really interested in hearing the boy play, he looked focused and like what he knew what he was doing, like a professional.

Someone clapped their hands in front of Jaebum's face and he jumped. 

”I was talking to you! What are you looking at?” Mark asked and tried to see what had caught Jaebum's eyes.

” _That_ ,” Mark said and made a face when he spotted the boy playing the keyboard. Jaebum looked at Mark with narrowed eyes.

”What's wrong with him?” Jaebum asked. 

”He looks like trash, look at his clothes and hair. Probably hasn't showered in _years_ ,” Mark said and pretended to gag. Jaebum rolled his eyes, the boy didn't look _that_ bad. Sure, his clothes were a little dirty and ripped but all in all, he looked quite decent. 

”Why are you so rude?” Jaebum scoffed and Mark just shrugged, looking unbothered. Jaebum had already wanted to get up and go give some money to the boy, but Mark's behavior made him actually do it, he stood up and start pulling money out of his wallet. Mark, and Jinyoung, who had just joined the oldest, watched Jaebum go.

 

Jaebum slowed down a little the closer he got to the boy, he now could actually hear him play and he was good. Really good actually, especially considering how he probably couldn't show his full skills with a keyboard like that. With a proper piano, the piece he was playing, would definitely sound even better. Jaebum stopped for a moment and just listened and watched. It looked easy, he clearly was familiar with the keyboard and knew how to play it well, like he had been playing for years.

Jaebum finally walked closer and dropped two 10,000 won bills and a few coins in the hat, there was already a few coins but not much, not enough in Jaebum's opinion. He deserved more. 

The boy lifted his gaze from the money to Jaebum, he looked shocked but then smiled at him widely. 

”Thank you,” he said softly. Jaebum nodded and turned to get back to his friends. 

 

”You shouldn't get close to those kind of people,” Jinyoung said when Jaebum sat down. Jaebum rolled his eyes, why were his friends like that?

”I give him money if I want to, he played well so why not?” Jaebum said. 

”Who?” Jackson asked as he sat down with Youngjae and Yugyeom. They had ran to the nearest store to get some snacks they had forgotten to buy before.

”Hyung gave some money to that trash kid there, I don't trust him. He looks shady,” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded. The three others peeked around Jaebum to see the boy playing the keyboard. 

”He doesn't look that bad,” Jackson shrugged and Youngjae and Yugyeom agreed.

”Just drop it,” Jaebum sighed.

-

The next day Jaebum didn't go to the park before work just to see if the same boy was there. Yeah, definitely didn't. This time he was alone, no Jinyoung or Mark trash talking the boy. 

There he was, on the same bench, keyboard on his lap. This time he wasn't playing, just staring into nothing. Jaebum walked closer and sat on the bench, right next to the boy. The boy didn't move a muscle, just kept staring. Jaebum studied him for a while, now that he was closer and could see him better. His skin looked even more beautifu up close, he had some acne scars on his cheeks, his lips were big and plump. Jaebum could now see that his hair looked like the boy had cut it himself, the cut was a bit messy and weird looking, but maybe it was just his style? The boy looked really skinny and he was quite tall too, maybe just a little shorter than Jaebum himself. He was wearing black skinny jeans, which were ripped and torn everywhere, and a black sweater with some white details. 

”Are you gonna play?” Jaebum asked and the boy flinched and turned to look at him. His eyes were big, dark and beautiful. He looked really startled but Jaebum couldn't really blame him.

”Do you want me to?” the boy then asked and Jaebum just chuckled and nodded. The boy pulled up his sleeves, which were covering his hands, and started playing. Jaebum leaned back and just listened, watching the boy play.

It went on for fifteen minutes until he stopped playing and turned to look at Jaebum. They stared at each other for a moment until Jaebum reached for his pocket and pulled out a 10,000 won bill. He handed it to the boy and smiled when he accepted it with a slight bow.

”Thank you so much,” the boy said. 

”What's your name?” Jaebum asked. 

”Bambam,” he, _Bambam_ , answered. Jaebum raised his eyebrows, unusual name, but he didn't really think much of it.

”You play really well, how long have you been playing?” Jaebum asked, genuinely interested.

”Uh, since I was like five? I didn't get a proper piano until I was eleven. We didn't really have much… money. I had a cheap shitty keyboard and I used to stay late at school to play,” Bambam explained and grimaced a little. 

”That's amazing. And how old are you now?” 

”Twenty-two.” Jaebum was right, he was around his twenties. 

”What about you?”

”What?” Jaebum asked.

”How old are _you_ ,” Bambam said and rolled his eyes with a smile.

”Oh, I'm twenty-seven,” Jaebum answered. They didn't say much after that, Bambam started playing again and Jaebum just sat there, listening. Until his phone started ringing and he realized he's five minutes late for a meeting. _Oops_.

-

”Where were you?!” Youngjae asked after their meeting, they were working on a song together with some other people. Youngjae was a singer himself, mostly wrote and produced songs for his SoundCloud, but he had also written songs for other singers and groups. Jaebum had worked together with him a few times before, though they had known each other before that too.

”I was just hanging out in the park, forgot the time,” Jaebum sighed. Youngjae looked at him with narrow eyes. 

”Were you watching the boy again, I saw how you kept glancing at him yesterday,” Youngjae said and Jaebum just sighed again.

”Mark and Jinyoung didn't really like him,” Youngjae said carefully.

”They don't even know him, they're just prejudiced.”

”Yeah, maybe.”

”I talked with him today, he's nice. Cute.” Jaebum didn't miss the look Youngjae gave him before they stepped in the studio. 

-

”Here again,” Bambam said when Jaebum sat on the bench. Jaebum had been going to the park daily to see Bambam, usually they didn't speak much. Bambam just played, Jaebum listened. Sometimes Jaebum asked what songs Bambam knew and would suggest some new ones too. Unsurprisingly, Bambam knew a lot of pop and kpop songs. Jaebum had heard him play many classical ones too though. His songs varied a lot, probably attracting more attention with his wide scale of genres.

”So are you,” Jaebum replied and Bambam chuckled. 

When Bambam started playing, Jaebum thought what a pity it was that he had to play with a ”toy” like that. Jaebum really wanted to hear Bambam playing a real piano, it would sound a hundred times better.

Jaebum had been thinking about Bambam a lot actually, not just his musical skills. But him. Jaebum enjoyed his company, he was always happy with him and even if the didn't talk much, Jaebum liked him. Bambam was soft but cheeky, a little extra. When he talked, he talked a lot and smiled, he was happy and it made Jaebum feel warm. He really was crushing on a twenty-two-year-old boy, boy who was five years younger than him, boy he didn't _really_ even know. But that's life.

”Do you wanna go get coffee?” Jaebum asked when Bambam ended the song. He looked at Jaebum, with those big brown eyes Jaebum loved. 

”Uh,” Bambam hesitated. ”Okay, sure,” Bambam took the cap and put the money in his pocket before putting the hat on his head. He strapped the keyboard on his backpack so it was between his back and the backpack.

”Let's go,” Bambam said when he was done and smiled brightly. Jaebum smiled too, how could he not.

-

”What can I get for you?” the friendly looking girl behind the counter asked. 

”What do you want?” Jaebum asked Bambam and the younger looked a bit taken aback. 

”Uh, just a small coffee, with cream and sugar,” Bambam answered and looked at the girl. 

”Make that big, and a big coffee for me too, just black. And uh, two of those muffins,” Jaebum said and pointed at the big chocolate muffins in the display. She nodded and typed in the the order. 

Bambam started digging in his pocket, pulling out the money he had gotten today. Jaebum grabbed his wrist.

”I'll pay,” he said and Bambam just stared at him. He eventually nodded and looked down, looking a bit flustered.

 

Jaebum lead them to a table near the windows and set down the tray. He watched Bambam as he set down all his stuff and sat down. He carefully took the mug and sipped his coffee. Jaebum pushed the other muffin towards Bambam. 

”So, what else do you do, other than busk in the park?” Jaebum asked and sipped his own coffee.

”Nothing much, really,” Bambam said, picking up the muffin. 

”Are you in university or?” 

”I, uh, I'm a music major.” Jaebum wasn't surprised. 

”What do you do?” Bambam asked. 

”I'm a producer and a songwriter,” Jaebum smiled. Bambam's eyes widened. 

”That's so cool,” he whispered and Jaebum laughed. Bambam really seemed interested in his work because he kept asking questions, and Jaebum answered. It was nice, having someone to tell about what he did, and the stories about what happens in the studio. His friends had already heard the same things many times, so it was nice to tell about it to someone new.

They talked for a long time, mostly about music but Jaebum told about his friends a little too, and family, about being an only child. He told how he has a friend who's Bambam's age too. How his friends, Mark and Jinyoung own a restaurant, though Jinyoung wants to become an actor and goes to castings a lot. He told Bambam how Mark and Jackson, who works at a gym, are foreigners too. And that really brought Jaebum to a question.

”Where are you from? You have a strong accent so...”

”Oh, yeah, I'm from Thailand. I've been living in Korea for about three years now,” Bambam explained. ”Can't get rid of the accent still,” he shrugged. Bambam seemd a bit upset and Jaebum frowned.

”But you're perfectly understandable and there's nothing wrong with having an accent. And you sound cute,” Jaebum said and Bambam blushed slightly, staring in his, now empty, coffee mug.

”I probably should get going now,” Bambam sighed when he looked at the clock on the wall.

”Thank you so much for this,” he said as he stood up and motioned on the table, their mugs and muffin crumbs.

”We should do this again some time,” Jaebum said and stood up himself too.

”That'd be fun,” Bambam nodded, he hesitated for a moment before quickly wrapping his arms around Jaebum. And he was gone before Jaebum even had time to register the hug. 

_Damn, he's cute._

-

Jaebum was walking with Mark and Youngjae to the restaurant, to Mark and Jinyoung's restaurant, which was really close to Jaebum's apartment, where the three of them were coming from. Jaebum suddenly spotted a familiar figure.

”Hi hyung!” Bambam smiled widely when he spotted them.

”Hi Bam.” Jaebum smiled too.

Bambam bowed politely to Mark and Youngjae and greeted them with a friendly ”hello.” Jaebum looked at his friends and saw the exact moment the both of them recognized Bambam. He was wearing the same sweater he always did, but now he had different pants on, they weren't the ripped black jeans, but grey sweatpants. 

Mark glared at Bambam and the younger visibly flinched back. 

”It was, uh, nice seeing you, hyung. Gotta go earn some money,” Bambam stuttered and patted his keyboard. Bambam rushed away and Jaebum turned to glare at Mark.

”Why'd you do that?” Jaebum asked him angrily.

”Have you been hanging out with him?” Mark asked insted of answering. ”I don't trust him.”

” _You_ don't know him,” Jaebum said. 

”He seems like a sweet kid,” Youngjae shrugged, trying to calm down the situation. 

”He's not a kid, Youngjae. He's almost your age, the same age as Yugyeom, actually,” Jaebum said. Youngjae raised his eyebrows, he probably thought Bambam was younger. Jaebum wasn't surprised. 

 

Mark went straight to Jinyoung, probably to gossip about Bambam. Jaebum rolled his eyes. He and Youngjae headed to Jackson and Yugyeom, who were sitting in one of the booths. 

”What are those two doing?” Jackson asked and pointed at Mark and Jinyoung who were talking and glancing at them. 

”We saw Jaebum's boy, Mark still doesn't like him,” Youngjae explained.

”'Jaebum's boy'?”

”Yeah, the musician from the park. Jaebum's been hanging out with him,” Youngjae said, he was the only one who actually knew about Jaebum's new friend and how much time he spent with him.

”Oh,” Jackson said and he looked interested. ”Tell me more about him,” he continued, leaning on his hand. And Jaebum did tell, he had no reason not to.

 

”You have a crush,” Jackson said and smile teasingly. 

”On who?” Jinyoung asked and sat in the booth with them. 

”I'll guess, the park boy,” Mark said, sliding next to Youngjae and Jackson.

”Correct!”

”He really isn't that bad, I don't understand what you two have against him. You don't know him, he's a good person,” Jaebum said, a little mad at Mark and Jinyoung.

”You just shouldn't get involved with those kind of people, hyung, who knows what he's like,” Jinyoung said.

” _I know_. He's a music major at a university, he can play the piano, he's from Thailand, he's the same age as Yugyeom. I know him,” Jaebum said. ”You're usually not like this towards people, neither of you, I don't understand,” Jaebum sighed.

Mark frowned, ”I don't know, he just gives me that vibe like he shouldn't be trusted. Maybe I've seen him before? I don't know.” 

”Yeah I agree, he looks shady, maybe a little familiar?” Jinyoung nodded. Jaebum rolled his eyes.

-

When Jaebum left the restaurant, he headed to the park. He wanted to see Bambam. 

Walking towards the bench where Bambam always was, Jaebum could see the younger bent down. There was a small dog, and its owner, and Bambam was petting the dog. When Jaebum got to them he smiled at the girl and sat down, Bambam glanced at him and smiled.

”Thank you,” Bambam smiled to the girl as he got up. The dog barked as she pulled it away and continued their way. 

”Hi,” Bambam looked at Jaebum and sat down. ”I wasn't expecting you today,” he continued and Jaebum tilted his head in confusion. 

”Your friend didn't… Seem to like me that much,” he said quietly. Jaebum gritted his teeth, _Mark!_

”I don't know what his problem is, probably just protective over me,” he shrugged, trying not to make it clear to Bambam that Mark indeed, did not like him. Bambam looked unconvinced but didn't argue. 

They sat in a comfortable silence before Jaebum spoke again.

”I've been thinking,” he started and Bambam immediately looked at him, he had Bambam's full attention like every time he spoke.

”I'd love to hear you play a proper piano,” Jaebum said and looked Bambam in the eye. The younger bit his lip and stared back. 

”My piano's back in Thailand so… I can't really...” Bambam said and looked down on his hands. Jaebum frowned but then realized,

”Oh, you live in the dorm?” Bambam obviously couldn't have a piano in his dorm room.

”Uh, yeah.. Yes, can't fit a piano in there, and this is the keyboard I use. I, uh, use the university's pianos a lot, obviously,” Bambam rambled, looking a bit embarrassed.

”Yeah, sorry, I should've known”, Jaebum shook his head at himself, Bambam laughed.

”But,” Jaebum continued. ”There's a piano in where I work. We could go there,” he suggested and Bambam's eyes widened. 

”Really? Now?” 

”Yeah, sure, we could go right now. My car's parked just there,” Jaebum said and pointed towards the road. Bambam collected his stuff and followed Jaebum to the car.

” _Wow_ ,” Bambam whispered and his eyes bulged out when he saw the car. Jabeum snorted.

”You're rich,” Bambam stated, it was no question. Jaebum shrugged, maybe he was.

”I don't know much about cars but this one… It's _porsche_ ,” Bambam said, eyes still wide. Jaebum motioned Bambam to get in as he himself did too.

-

Jaebum unlocked the door to the building and let Bambam in. They took the elevator to the third floor, walked through two corridors until they stopped in front of a door. Jaebum opened it and turned on the light. Bambam peeked in, he gasped. The room wasn't big, per se, but big enough to fit an actual grand piano in it. 

Bambam placed his backpack and keyboard on the floor and rushed to the grand piano. He looked _thrilled_. Jaebum closed the door behind him and walked to the piano as well. He leaned against it and watched as Bambam got ready to play.

The soft and slow melody filled the room, it was beautiful. Jaebum didn't know the name of the song, it was one of the classical pieces Bambam played sometimes, this one Jaebum had heard a few times. Jaebum watched as Bambam's fingers danced on the keys, he was biting his lower lip. When he lifted his gaze to Jaebum he smiled, so widely Jaebum had never seen him smile like that before. 

”That's beautiful,” Jaebum commented when Bambam stopped. 

”Do you know what it is?” Bambam asked, already cheeky smile on his face like he _knew_ Jaebum _didn't_. Jaebum shook his head.

”It's Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Really known classical piano piece,” Bambam explained. ”You definitely have heard this one before,” he continued. He started playing a quicker and happier melody than the previous one, and yeah, Jaebum had definitely heard this one before. 

”Well, I've heard you play this before,” he teased Bambam when Bambam looked at him, still playing. 

”No, I mean before that too,” Bambam rolled his eyes. ”It's Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca.”

The third piece, still classical, Bambam started playing Jaebum recognized as well. But he didn't know much about classical music so he couldn't name it either, he just knew he had heard it before. 

”I don't know classical music, Bambam,” Jaebum pouted when Bambam once again asked for the name. 

”Well, I didn't really expect you to,” Bambam laughed. They stayed silent as Bambam finished the song. 

”It was Beethoven's Für Elise, just so you know,” he smiled. 

”You're really good,” Jaebum complimented. ”How do you know all these classical songs? Aren't they diffucult to play?” 

”Thank you,” Bambam said, blushing. ”I took piano classes since I was eleven, till I was eighteen? I worked hard to pay for those because I love playing the piano. I just learned a lot of classical ones there and practiced them at home as well even before I started classes. Even before I even had a piano. I played with that shitty keyboard I told you about. I spent a lot of my time playing the piano when I was young,” he explained, spacing out.

He quickly snapped out of it and patted the seat. ”Come sit. I heard this song a couple days ago, it's really good,” Bambam said. Jaebum sat next to Bambam, their legs touching, arms almost too. 

”I learned this just by hearing so I'm still a bit unsure but...” Bambam said before a really familiar melody almost scared Jaebum. He sat there frozen as Bambam played the song. Jaebum knew the song, everything about it.

”Do you know this one?” Bambam asked about halfway through and Jaebum turned to look at him. 

”Do I know this one?! I wrote this one, I produced this song,” Jaebum said. He couldn't believe Bambam was playing one of the songs he had worked really hard on, making it sound so beautiful on the piano. Bambam's mouth fell open, he messed up the song and stopped playing.

”Really!?” he exclaimed. ”It's so good, I love it!” he said and grabbed Jaebum's arm to shake him. Jaebum laughed.

”I'm glad, but you make it sound even better with the piano,” he said and Bambam shook his head. Jaebum pulled out his phone and opened the voice recorder. 

”Play it again,” Jaebum said and Bambam nodded. They both stayed quiet as Bambam let his fingers slide on the keys, Jaebum looked at him and Bambam smiled at him when he caught his gaze. Jaebum was mouthing the words to the song, he would've sung but he only wanted to record Bambam's playing.

”So, I do know this song. It's called Tomorrow, Today,” Jaebum smiled when Bambam played the final note. 

Bambam turned to face Jaebum and they just looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Jaebum lifted his hand to caress Bambam's cheek, the younger put his own hand on top of Jaebum's and leaned on them. After a few seconds Jaebum's eyes dropped to Bambam's lips. Bambam licked his lips, like he was fully aware of Jaebum's staring. Jaebum put his other hand behind Bambam's head and pulled him in, locking their lips.

The kiss was slow, a bit unsure at first. Bambam fisted the front of Jaebum's shirt and pulled him even closer. No tongue was used as their lips moved together. Jaebum could sense the lack of experience from Bambam, but he wasn't _bad_. No, he was good. The kiss was good.

Jaebum leaned back and looked at Bambam, his now red and swollen lips. Bambam stared back, eyes dazed. Jaebum pressed their lips together again, this time for a quicker kiss.

”That was… Nice,” Bambam said afterwards. Jaebum ran his thumb over Bambam's lips and stroke his cheek.

” _Nice_ ,” Jaebum said and bursted out laughing. ”You're so cute,” he said and looked at Bambam fondly, he was glaring at him but still blushing.

”Do you want to play more or?” Jaebum asked and Bambam shook his head. 

”It's kinda late so,” he said and got up from the seat. He went to take his backpack and keyboard. Jaebum followed him, turning off the lights and closing the door as they walked out. Bambam's hand was shyly touching Jaebum's hand, Jaebum smiled and took Bambam's hand in his own. They made their way to the car, hand in hand.

”Where to?” Jaebum asked once they were seated in the car. 

”Uh, just drop off at the park, I still have stuff to do,” Bambam said. 

 

”Bam, hey,” Jaebum stopped him when he was getting out of the car. Bambam turned to look at him.

”Could I get your phone number?” Jaebum asked. 

Bambam looked uncomfortable. ”I, uh, I don't have… A phone,” he stuttered. Jaebum looked at him in disbelief.

”You… don't have a phone?” Bambam nodded. 

”I'm… Trying how to live without a phone.. Uh, people are a bit weirded out by it,” Bambam shrugged, playing with his fingers.

”Oh no! It's okay, that's cool, I guess,” Jaebum said. 

”But you can find me at the park, usually, I spend a lot of my time there when I, uh, don't have classes,” Bambam said and smiled. Jaebum nodded, he had been able to find Bambam before this too so it wasn't a problem, hopefully.

”I know,” he smiled back and they said their goodbyes.

-

Jaebum was really busy the next few days so he didn't have time to go see Bambam. But on friday he finally could, when he was done with work for the day it was already almost 9PM but he hoped he'd find Bambam in the park. It was friday night after all and there'd be a lot of people so Bambam would be able to get more money.

It took about fifteen minutes for Jaebum to drive to the park and find a parking spot. He hopped out of the car and walked past all the people, he could hear the playing and spotted Bambam sitting on his bench, the bench he always sat on. 

Bambam thanked someone who dropped a few coins in his hat before turning to Jaebum.

”Hi, I haven't seen you in a few days,” he said with a pout. Jaebum couldn't help thinking how cute Bambam looked. 

”I've been busy at work, our deadline is getting closer,” Jaebum sighed. Bambam nodded and started playing again, Jaebum smiled widely when he recognized the song as Tomorrow, Today. Bambam looked at him, a bit startled, when Jaebum started singing. A few people stopped to look at them and bypassers dropped more money in Bambam's cap. When the song ended the few other people around them started clapping, Bambam bowed slightly with a huge smile on his face and thanked them all. 

”You're really good,” Bambam said to Jaebum and picked up the cap. He started counting and dividing the money, Jaebum frowned but just watched him. 

”Here,” Bambam said. 

”No, Bam, that's your money, I'm not taking it,” Jaebum refused when Bambam tried to hand him the money. 

”But you sang, that's why I even got more,” Bambam said. Jaebum shook his head and pushed Bambam's hand away.

”Bambam, I have money, and you've worked harder so it's all yours, I just sang one song.” Bambam pouted but took the money anyway. 

 

After a few more songs Jaebum's stomach started growling and he realized he hadn't ate anything in hours. 

”Hey, wanna go get some food?” he asked Bambam. 

”Food?” 

”Yeah, I was thinking some tteokbokki, they sell it just there,” Jaebum said, pointing to the street. 

”Sure, I'm a bit hungry too,” Bambam said. 

 

When they walked to the food stand Bambam pressed close to Jaebum, Jaebum smiled at how adorable Bambam was and took his hand. They bought some food, Jaebum insisting on paying, which left Bambam pouting at him.

”What's your favorite food?” Jaebum asked when they were eating their tteokbokki. They got back to the park with their food, finding a more quiet and secluded place.

Bambam looked at him, ”Are you seriously asking me that?” 

”What? I was just interested,” Jaebum said and Bambam laughed. 

”I don't know, I like everything, I eat anything,” Bambam shrugged and stuffed a rice cake in his mouth. 

”Do you like Korean or Thai food more?”

”I'm not sure, I've gotten so used to Korean food but I do miss Thai food too.”

They ate the rest in silence and Jaebum got up to throw their cups in the trash. 

 

”Would you like to come over to my place?” Jaebum asked once he sat back down. 

”You don't have any other plans? It's friday night, where are your friends?” 

”I don't and _you_ are my friend,” Jaebum said which earned a big smile from Bambam.

”You look so beautiful when you smile,” Jaebum said without thinking and Bambam flushed red.

”Don't say that! How am I supposed to reply,” Bambam pouted and hit his thigh. 

”You don't have to,” Jaebum whispered, smiling. He leaned in and stopped for a moment, he was staring into Bambam's eyes, the younger looking back. His heart sped up just a little bit when Bambam smiled at him. Without hesitation he leaned in to press a kiss on Bambam's lips. It was supposed to be a quick small kiss but when Jaebum was leaning away Bambam grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. He pulled away and met Jaebum's eyes, smiling again. Jaebum's heart was beating rapidly, he could feel Bambam's heart doing the same. 

Lips were pressed together again. They were tightly holding each other as the kiss got more intense. Things escalated quickly.

Both of them forgot that they were actually in public, but no one came to complain so they had probably found a spot that was secluded enough.

Jaebum sucked on Bambam's bottom lip and he moaned. It sparked flames in Jaebum and all he could feel was lust and want. He pulled Bambam even closer, licking into Bambam's mouth, earning even more quiet moans.

Bambam leaned away, panting. ”So, to your place?” 

”Yeah,” Jaebum smirked.

-

Jaebum didn't really give much time for Bambam to look around the apartment before he had him pinned against the wall. He placed his hands under Bambam's upper thighs.

”Jump,” Jaebum whispered against Bambam's lips and he did as told. Bambam wrapped his skinny legs around Jaebum's waist and buried his hands in Jaebum's hair. Bambam threw his head back when Jaebum sucked on his neck, head banging painfully against the wall. 

”To the bed,” Bambam panted and Jaebum nodded. He carried Bambam in his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Bambam was pulling on Jaebum's shirt, throwing it on the floor once Jaebum got it off. Bambam eyed Jaebum as he got out of his jeans, eyes dropping down to his growing erection. Jaebum smirked when he noticed Bambam's gaze, he climbed in the bed, pinning Bambam against it. He pressed their lips together again, Bambam was digging his nails in Jaebum's shoulders but Jaebum didn't even notice the sting.

”You really want this? To go all the way?” Jaebum stopped to ask, he wasn't gonna do anyhing if he didn't have Bambam's consent and he wanted to stop to ask for it, just so there was no misunderstandings. 

”Yes.”

-

Jaebum wasn't that used to waking up with someone so it was nice finding Bambam there when he woke up. He was rubbing his eyes when Jaebum opened his own. 

”Good morning,” he said, voice hoarse. Bambam blinked and looked at him.

”Morning,” he answered. Not many words were exchanged when they got up, went to shower and brush their teeth. While Bambam was showering Jaebum took Bambam's clothes from the floor, they were a bit dirty and smelled funny so he put them in the washing machine. He took a pair of clean underwear, some shorts and a t-shirt which Bambam could use while his own clothes were in the washer. 

 

”I had great time,” Bambam said when he was leaving. It had been hours since they woke up, they had been eating, watching the tv, listening to music. Jaebum had been showing Bambam songs to learn, and the younger did. They also had been kissing. A lot.

”I heard,” Jaebum smirked. Bambam glared at him.

”Not just last night but the whole time. I like spending time with you,” Bambam said, getting shy at the end. They were standing close to each other at the front door, Bambam met Jaebum's eyes. 

”I like _you_ ,” he whispered, but Jaebum heard him very clearly. It was quiet.

”I like you too, a lot,” Jaebum said, lifting his hand to Bambam's face. He pressed a slow kiss on his lips. Bambam smiled widely at him when he let go. 

”I'll see your later, you know where to find me,” Bambam said, reaching for the door. He paused for a moment and quickly turned to kiss Jaebum once more. 

-

It was around 9PM, the same day, when Mark, Youngjae and Jackson entered the grocery store near Mark and Jinyoung's restaurant. Jackson was whining about Yugyeom wanting chocolate milk, Youngjae just rolled his eyes, the two of them stopped to look for drinks while Mark continued his way to the fruit section.

He quietly walked along the aisle and just happened to glance to his left. There was a boy, stuffing something in his bag, Mark didn't know what to do. He stopped right around the corner and peeked around it. Then he realized, it was _Bambam_ , the busker boy Jaebum seemed to be really fond of. And he was _stealing_! Mark had known the boy wasn't to be trusted. He took out his phone, snapping pictures as Bambam put more snacks in his bag. 

”Mark!” A loud shout made him flinch, he turned around to see his friends. He frowned at them, pressing his finger against his lips, motioning them to be quiet. Jackson and Youngjae both ran to him. 

”What?!” Jackson whispered loudly. 

”It's Bambam, Jaebum's boy! He's stealing!” Mark explained and they all peeked around the corner again, Bambam had moved to the other side of the aisle. 

”Oh my god,” Youngjae whispered, Mark snapped a few more photos. They watched as Bambam closed his bag and put it in his back, he then took a few chocolate bars, making his way to the cashier. The three men followed him, just to see him pay for the chocolate and exit the store.

”We need to tell Jaebum!” Mark said, clenching his fist. Suddenly a thought his him. He knew why Bambam looked familiar. 

”I knew it!” he exclaimed and his friends turned to look at him. 

”He tried to steal from the restaurant once! I knew I had seen him before!” he said, fuming.

They quickly finished their shopping, quickly heading to the restaurant to see their other friends, they had things to tell. 

-

 **9:18PM  
** _Jackson_  
Come to the restaurant, we have some tea to spill

-

”It's about this boy of yours… Bambam,” Mark started when they all were gathered in the backroom of the restaurant. Yugyeom had been there with Jinyoung once the three others arrived so they all waited for Jaebum together.

Jaebum crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. He had heard Mark and Jinyoung talk bad about Bambam enough already. 

”What now?”

”I know why I thought he looks familiar!” Mark said, glancing at Jinyoung. Jaebum sat up straight, he sure was interested in hearing this.

”Jinyoung, I'm sure you remember. He once tried to steal our kimbap rolls! He had sneaked in the back and we caught him red-handed!” Mark explained. Jaebum was furious, out of all the things they tell him about Bambam, they go this far to make Jaebum stay away from Bambam.

”What the hell! You can't be serious. Do you really hate him that much to make something like that up just so I wouldn't _like_ him,” Jaebum said, glaring at them, jaw jutting out.

”I'm not making things up! It's true! Righ, Jinyoung?” Mark exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. Yugyeom and Youngjae flinched. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, he didn't seem to know anything at first but then..

”Oh yeah! I threw a book at him but he still got away, without our kimbap rolls though!” Jaebum couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true.

”But that's not all!” Mark said. ”We saw him steal again, today!” he continued, motioning to Youngjae and Jackson. Jackson was nodding his head frantically.

”Hyung even got pics!” Youngjae said. ”I honestly didn't think anything bad of him but… I think he's not what you think he is,” he continued, looking a bit disappointed. Jaebum had told a lot about Bambam to Youngjae and not once had his friend show any hate towards Bambam. Something really was wrong, now that Youngjae was like this too. 

”You're kidding,” Jaebum breathed. His arms dropped, fists clenching.

Mark pulled out his phone quickly and showed him the pictures. It couldn't be a misunderstanding. It was too clear. Jaebum stood up, furious, he was trying not to fling Mark's phone across the room. 

He couldn't believe this, Bambam wasn't like that. Or at least Jaebum had thought Bambam wasn't. Now it seemed like Mark and Jinyoung had been right all along. Evey time Jaebum had been forced to defend Bambam, he had been wrong. 

His beautiful boy was nothing but a criminal. He wasn't just a piano loving boy, no, he was a thief. 

”He is a fucking thief!” Jaebum roared, hitting his fist against the table. 

”Probably just after your money,” Mark piped in and Jaebum's fists shook. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Mark, warning him not to anger Jaebum any more.

They all were left sitting in a silence after Jaebum kicked his chair against the wall and walked out the door.


	2. part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! I can't believe how quickly I managed to write this?? It only took me four days?! I really expected to post chapter two in like a month but here we go LOL.
> 
> I was really afraid at first that I wouldn't have enough text for this to be a good chapter, I was afraid I'd barely get 1K words but something happened and now it's just a few hundred words longer than chapter one LOL 
> 
> ALSO I'm apparently bad at writing a mad character so... That's why the mad part at the beginning is a bit short and then it's just happy happy

It had been almost a week since Bambam had seen Jaebum the last time. He had not seen his hyung after he had left his apartment the previous Saturday. Bambam knew where Jaebum lived, so he could just go there, but he didn't want to bother him if he was busy with work. He had told that their deadline was getting closer. But… That deadline had passed two days ago, Bambam knew. 

So something was definitely not right. Bambam had thought they had something, he had been sure that it was more than just a one-night stand, they had been interested in each other before and after that, more than just sexually. Bambam had told Jaebum he liked him, Jaebum told him he liked him too. So why didn't Jaebum come to see Bambam anymore?

On Friday Bambam had had enough. He wanted to know what was going on, why Jaebum would do that to him. He couldn't help but hesitate a little when he thought that maybe Jaebum had really just thought of this as a one-night stand, if he did, it would be really awkward to go knocking on his door. But Bambam wanted answers.

He left the park around eight in the evening, and he knew it'd take him some time to walk to Jaebum's apartment because it wasn't that close to the park. It didn't bother him though, he was used to walking.

 

Bambam rang the doorbell, looking around. He was almost one hundred percent sure this was Jaebum's apartment, so he was a little taken aback when it wasn't Jaebum who came to open the door. 

”Um, does Im Jaebum live here?” he asked. Bambam had never seen this man before but the man surely seemed to know him. When he saw Bambam he started glaring at him and Bambam took a step back.

”You stay away from him! Or we're gonna call the police!” the man hissed and before Bambam had time to say anything the door closed. Bambam was left standing dumbfounded in the corridor. Biting his lip he started walking away. He didn't know what he had done wrong, now he really wanted to see Jaebum. He'd have to try again and just hope his friends wouldn't be there.

-

Bambam went back the next day, he couldn't and didn't even want to wait longer. He needed to know what had happened between him and Jaebum. He rang the doorbell and wished that it would be Jaebum who opened the door. He wanted to see his hyung, wanted to see him smile, wanted to hug and kiss him like nothing was wrong. That yesterday had just been a misunderstanding.

But it seemed like no matter how much Bambam wished, it wouldn't come true. 

Jaebum opened the door and Bambam smiled widely, he had missed Jaebum a lot.

”Hyung-”

”Leave.” Jaebum was already closing the door but Bambam quickly grabbed it. 

”Hyung! What's wrong? What did I do?” Bambam said, desperation clear in his voice. His chest ached painfully at the anger he could see in Jaebum's eyes. 

”You're a fucking liar! I hate you! Leave and don't come back!” Jaebum shouted angrily, Bambam flinched. 

”I don't want to see you again.” Jaebum said flatly and shut the door right in front of Bambam's face. Bambam bit his lip, trying to hold in the tears. Slowly he walked down the stairs and out the building. He had found something in Jaebum he hadn't had in a long time, but now he was alone again. And it hurt. It hurt so much.

It took a longer time than usually to walk to the park, Bambam was sad and distracted. He dropped his cap on the ground and started playing. He felt like he was just playing on autopilot, his mind was somewhere else. Frown on his face he didn't even notice the people who dropped coins in his hat. Without even realizing it, he had actually started playing Jaebum's song. Well, the song Jaebum had made, technically it wasn't his song as another artist sang and released it.

Bambam didn't think it was fair that Jaebum didn't even give Bambam a chance to speak, didn't give him any explanation because honestly, Bambam didn't know what has happened. He wanted to try, still, but Jaebum had made it quite clear he hated Bambam and who was Bambam to try to force himself on Jaebum. But to be honest, Bambam shouldn't be that shocked. Maybe Jaebum had just found out what kind of person he was and didn't want to know him. That wouldn't surprise Bambam. Why would anyone want someone like him? 

-

”Was that Bambam again?” Jackson asked when Jaebum walked back to the living room. Jinyoung had been the one opening the door the day before when Bambam had tried to find Jaebum and he had told them all he had told Bambam to stay away.

”Yeah...” Jaebum sighed. He was angry, at Bambam, but also a little sad. 

”Maybe I'm being too harsh to him?” Jaebum said as he sat on the couch. 

”You're not! It's what he deserves!” Jackson said and Jinyoung nodded. 

”Who knows what kind of person he is! Maybe everything he has told you is a lie! He probably is just after your money,” Mark said, rolling his eyes. He didn't want to see Bambam's face ever again or he'd probably punch him.

”He's a _thief_ , hyung. You don't want to know him,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum sighed again.

”I guess. I just feel like I should give him a chance? To explain?” 

”Yeah, I think that's… Fair,” Youngjae said carefully. Jinyoung and Mark were now way more against Bambam than before and Jackson was disliking him too so Youngjae was a bit afraid to voice his opinion. Not that Youngjae was really fond of Bambam anymore either, none of them were, but Youngjae just wanted to hope for the best.

Jaebum nodded at Youngjae. ”I just… I can't stand seeing him right now, I really just exploded to him at the door. And he looked… So scared,” Jaebum said and rubbed his face. 

”I should've felt bad but I just… Thought he deserves it.”

”You should just forget him, you'll find someone better,” Mark said and patted Jaebum's back.

”He doesn't deserve you,” Jinyoung said.

-

Jaebum really tried to forget Bambam. He tried living as if he had never even met Bambam, as if in the past weeks he hadn't spent most of his free time in the park, or somewhere else, with Bambam. It wasn't that easy though, many things reminded him of Bambam, even though they had known each other for such a short time.

When he heard someone playing the piano, he thought of Bambam. How Bambam was _better_. When he went to get coffee he couldn't help but remember how Bambam drank his coffee with _cream and sugar_. Even when he drove his car he could only think of Bambam gushing over how _expensive and amazing_ his car was. He could remember Bambam fumbling with the radio, trying to find a radio station which played good music. Jaebum could remember eventually giving his phone to Bambam so he could connect it with the bluetooth to the radio and then play anything he wanted.

Jaebum felt like he had grown too attached to Bambam, and to the memories of Bambam. It had barely been over a month and now Bambam was everything he could think of. When he shouldn't think of him. At all.

Jaebum didn't go to the park, he avoided it at all cost. Even when he was visiting Youngjae and Jinyoung, who lived right next to the park, he didn't even glance at the park, not wanting to accidentally see Bambam.

And what was even worse, was Jaebum waking up from vivid dreams of what had happened the night he and Bambam had spent together. It was only one time, but it was the best night of Jaebum's life. Even after waking up with a hard-on he could hear Bambam's moans, screams and shouts in his ears. 

-

”I think I should find him and talk to him,” Jaebum said to Youngjae. They were at the studio, they weren't working on a song together anymore but Youngjae had stopped by when he had taken a break from his own song. 

”Who?” Youngjae asked and looked up from his phone. It had been two weeks, almost three, since Bambam had had tried to talk to him. Jaebum didn't talk to his friends about Bambam anymore, all he heard from them was ”forget him”, ”he doesn't deserve you” and ”you don't even want to know him” so Jaebum didn't bother anymore. Until now, he couldn't take it anymore, and he knew Youngjae wouldn't be like Mark or Jackson.

Jaebum sighed, ”Bambam.” Youngjae raised his eyebrows, a little surprised.

”Well, I knew you hadn't forgotten him yet,” was what Youngjae replied.

”I… Miss him,” Jaebum admitted. 

”I think you should talk to him. It would be good to you, probably. And fair for him too,” Youngjae explained, sipping his iced americano. Youngjae was probably right.

”I'll do it. Not today but… I'll do it,” Jaebum decided. Youngjae nodded, there was no need to say anything more.

 

Jaebum didn't talk to Bambam though, not that day or any day the following week. He was still mad, he missed Bambam, but he was mad. He'd end up just yelling at Bambam and he really didn't even want to see him. He knew he should give him a chance, but he also didn't want to. What if Bambam just lied more when he talked with him? What if Bambam really was after his money and Jaebum would end up giving him just that? It was complicated.

-

About a month later Jaebum went to the park again. It was two in the morning when he was leaving Youngjae and Jinyoung's place. He glanced towards the park, he felt like it was asking him to come. It was in the middle of the night anyway, Bambam wouldn't be there at this time, no one probably was.

Jaebum walked past his car and towards the park. It was dark but streetlights lit up the road. He entered the park, it was quiet, and darker, the lights weren't ask good in there and some were even broken. Jaebum took a slow stroll around the place, it was kind of refreshing.

When he got near _the bench_ he noticed a lump on it. There was a light right next to the bench so Jaebum could see it clearly. Someone was laying on the bench? Sleeping?  
There was a keyboard on the ground, also a backpack. Both really familiar. Dread filled Jaebum as his steps got quicker. Why on earth would Bambam be sleeping on a park bench in the middle of the night. It was almost winter so it was freezing outside!

When Jaebum got close enough to see the person's face he saw that it was Bambam. The boy was, indeed, sleeping. He had his black sweater and grey sweatpants on, he also was wearing a thin jacket and there was a small blanket on top of him. But Jaebum was sure he was not warm. _What the hell was going on?_

Jaebum kneeled next to the bench and touched Bambam's cheek. His eyes widened when he felt how hot it was, his cheeks were red and when Jaebum touched Bambam's forehead he felt it burning too. This wasn't good, he was definitely running a fever. He shook the younger boy gently, wanting to wake him up. 

”Bambam,” Jaebum called. Bambam hummed but didn't open his eyes, or even seem to actually be awake. 

”Hey, Bam,” Jaebum tried again. He gently lifted Bambam into a sitting position, supporting him as he wasn't awake enough to stay sitting himself. It hurt Jaebum to see Bambam like this and all the anger from the past weeks towards Bambam was gone, replaced by worry. 

”J-Jaebum hyung?” Bambam mumbled, cracking his eyes open, finally. They needed to talk, about a lot of things, but Jaebum knew now was not the time. 

”Hey, are you sick? How do you feel?” Jaebum asked and Bambam nodded. 

”I feel awful, it wasn't this bad… before,” Bambam whispered. Jaebum frowned. 

”I'm gonna take you home,” Jaebum decided, there was no way he was leaving Bambam here like this. 

”Home?” Bambam mumbled. He didn't seem to have the energy to talk or even keep his eyes open as he kept blinking them open. He was heavily leaning to his right and Jaebum had to keep him up. 

”To my place.. Can you walk?” Turned out he could, barely. Jaebum helped him up and wrapped the small blanket around him, trying to put it so it wouldn't fall. He picked up the backpack from the ground. He reached for the keyboard when Bambam cried out. Jaebum turned to look at the boy, he was now fully awake, a little dazed.

”Leave it there, don't take it. It doesn't even… work anymore. A piece of shit,” Bambam sniffled. 

”It was all I had and needed, now I have nothing!” Bambam started crying. ”I'm gonna die now, how do I get money anymore?” He was hysterical. 

”Maybe it's better if I die, it would be good. Yes,” he was babbling, Jaebum was shocked. 

”Bam, baby, listen. We'll get it to work, I'm not leaving it here,” Jaebum said gently, wiping Bambam's tears. He had never seen this side of Bambam, hell, he had never even seen him sad.

”I tried replacing the batteries, it doesn't work!” Jaebum put the backpack on his back and took the keyboard, he supported Bambam with his other hand and they made their way to his car.

 

Jaebum sighed in relief when they reached the car. He threw Bambam's stuff in the back seat and helped Bambam in the front seat. Bambam's bad shape was really worrying him and he was thinking of taking Bambam to the hospital, but decided otherwise, if it was just a fever, Jaebum would be able to deal with it.

Jaebum grimaced when Bambam suddenly retched and then proceeded to throw up, on himself and the seat. The grimace was wiped from his face though when Bambam started apologizing weakly. 

”I'm so sorry, my head hurts a lot and I haven't eaten in… When did I even eat? I don't know...” Bambam spoke, voice growing quieter towards the end of the sentence. Jaebum frowned, again.

”It's okay, baby,” he said and pressed his foot on the gas just a little harder. It was quiet for a moment, Bambam was sitting, probaly drifting off to sleep, covered in vomit.

”I like it when you call me baby,” Bambam said quietly. Jaebum's heart skipped a beat.

-

It felt like a dream to Bambam, when Jaebum came to the park and found him. At first he was sure it was just that, a dream, maybe he was just really sick and the whole thing was just a figment of his imagination. But no, it was true.

The next day was just a blur to Bambam, he wasn't awake for the most of it, only when Jaebum came to give him some medicine or water, or made him eat something. He laid in bed, Bambam didn't know in whose bed really, but he was almost sure it wasn't Jaebum's bed. The room was as dark as possible, and Bambam was thankful because the light really hurt his eyes and made his headache worse. He only ended up throwing up once more, fortunately.

The day after that was a bit better. He was awake more, ate more. But still kept laying in the bed. 

”Hyung, we need to talk,” he mumbled to Jaebum when he came in the room with the painkillers Bambam had asked for. 

”I know, but not now. When you're better, then we will.” Bambam nodded, he didn't really have the energy to think now.

-

When he woke up in the morning of his third day at Jaebum's, Bambam actually felt like a human being again. He could sit up without his head feeling like it was splitting in two, he didn't feel that cold anymore, and he noticed that he was not wearing his own clothes. He had fluffy socks on, black sweatpants and a grey sweater, both being too big, definitely Jaebum's. He checked and, yes, the underwear wasn't his own either. It was a strange feeling, _knowing_ that Jaebum had stripped him and dressed him in clean clothes but not being able to _remember_ any of it.

He carefully got up from the bed and he could confirm that the room was not Jaebum's bedroom, it was one of his guest rooms. He had two, this one was the bigger one. Bambam looked around, noticing his own backpack on the floor, as well as the keyboard. It didn't work anymore, Bambam had been in the park playing when it had stopped working. He had tried to change the battery but it made no difference, it was quiet. 

Suddenly a memory hit him, a memory of hysterically crying about the keyboard. A memory of telling Jaebum that it'd be good if he died, if Bambam himself died. He grimaced, oops. It wasn't like he actually was suicidal, no, sometimes it just felt like dying was the easier option. Shaking his head Bambam finally made his way out of the room. 

It was bright in the apartment, Bambam spotted a clock on the wall, it was only midday. Quietly he walked in the kitchen, finding Jaebum sitting there typing something on his laptop. His hyung looked up when Bambam stepped in the room. 

”You're up!” Jaebum said, surprised and relieved. Bambam nodded, feeling embarrassed again that he had basically lied in bed for two days straight.

”How are you feeling?” Jaebum asked when he got up and rushed to Bambam, feeling his forehead. 

”I feel good, thank you so much,” Bambam replied, thanking Jaebum for everything he has done.

”Should we talk now?”

”Not yet, I'll get you some breakfast, then we can,” Jaebum said and Bambam nodded.

-

The doorbell rang just when Bambam was done eating. Jaebum got up, frowning like he didn't know who would be coming here. 

”Im Jaebum! Open this door now, you've ignored us enough!” someone was shouting and banging the door. Jaebum grimaced and walked to the door. Bambam got up himself too, going to the living room. The stranger's voice got louder as the person walked in. 

”You've been ignoring us since Monday and Youngjae said that you haven't gone to work either!” 

”I've been working from home, I've had some… things to take care of,” Jaebum answered and soon they emerged from around the corner. Bambam locked his eyes with the stranger, actually it wasn't a stranger, he had seen this person before. But there was a stranger too, a friend of Jaebum's Bambam hadn't seen before.

” _You_!” the friend, who Bambam had seen, shouted and before Bambam knew, he had taken long strides towards him and punched him, straight in the face. Bambam had gained back most of his energy, but he still stumbled and fell on the floor. He sighed, he had been punched, hit and kicked a lot before too. He felt his nose start bleeding but didn't move a muscle, just laid. 

”Mark what the fuck!” That was definitely Jaebum, and now Bambam also knew the friend's name. Mark.

”What is _he_ doing here?” Mark hissed. Jaebum didn't answer. 

”Yugyeom, go get paper towels. Quickly, please,” Bambam heard Jaebum say and assumed that the other friend was named Yugyeom.

”Bambam? Are you okay?” Jaebum said and helped him sit up. 

”Yeah… Nothing I haven't experienced before,” Bambam sighed. He could see _Mark_ almost fuming in the back and wondered, what had he done to make him so mad. But then Bambam remembered, Jaebum had been really mad at him too. Even shouted at him.

Yugyeom came in the room with the towels and handed them to Jaebum. There was a long quiet moment, no one said a word. Jaebum and Bambam did their best to stop the bleeding.

 

”What are you doing here, thief,” Mark hissed when Bambam's nose had finally stopped bleeding and Jaebum had gone to the kitchen to throw out the towels. 

Bambam's eyes widened. He was that, a thief, he wasn't proud of it or anything. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he had no choice. But how did Mark know about this?

”Yeah, I know! I even have pictures!” 

”I have no choice!” Bambam tried to defend himself. 

”What do you mean you have no choice? Everyone can choose not to steal,” Yugyeom spoke, for the first time. 

”I have no money! All the money I get comes from the busking!” Bambam shouted just as Jaebum walked in the room and stopped on his tracks.

”So you admit it, you're just after Jaebum's money! That's what you're doing now too, that's why you're here!” Mark continued. 

”No! God, no! I would never do that! I have never asked for anything from hyung! Not once have I asked for money or even for him to buy me anything!” Bambam said, feeling desperate once again. He would never do that, for real, not to Jaebum. 

”Liar!” Mark hissed, glaring at him and crossing his arms. ”You're just a stealing liar, a piece of trash.” Bambam bit his lip, hard. It was true, he had been lying about a lot of things.

”I'm sorry...” he deflated. Jaebum looked shocked, Mark looked at Jaebum. Yugyeom just looked confused.

”I didn't mean to lie… I just didn't want you to know, what I am,” Bambam said, directing his words to Jaebum. Jaebum's brows furrowed. 

”So, everything you told me was a lie?” Jaebum asked, sounding hurt and mad.

”Well, technically not a lie, just not the whole truth either,” Bambam admitted. 

”I-” Mark started, pointing at Bambam. He looked like he was ready to punch Bambam again. 

”Don't,” Jaebum stopped Mark. ”Explain,” Jaebum then said to Bambam.

And Bambam did. He would've wanted to talk to Jaebum alone, but now he didn't really have a choice. Mark looked like he was ready to jump at him at any moment so Bambam didn't even dare to ask if they could speak alone.

He told them all. He told how he had really been a music major at the Seoul University, he had come from Thailand to Seoul when he had been nineteen, so he really had been in Korea for three years, it was no lie. The lies started when he didn't tell that he had actually dropped out of the university a little over a year and a half ago. His mom couldn't afford his tuition anymore, so Bambam didn't have a choice. But he had lied to his mother too, he had told her that he could do it, he could afford it himself. He had told all kinds of lies about how he was able to get the money. But in the end, he had had to drop out beause really, he didn't have _any_ money. 

He didn't have a phone, like had told to Jaebum, he couldn't afford one. Not surprising. He had been living on the streets for almost two years now, and honestly, it had been awful. He only made money by busking and even that didn't help him that much. He was often unable to buy food or even water. So that's how he ended up having to steal food, he wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary. Finding places to sleep was even harder than getting money, sleeping outside was terrible during the winter time, it was so cold. But Bambam had sometimes managed to find a warm shelter.

Bambam had gotten into fights and gotten his stuff stolen a few times, but he had always managed to hold onto his passport and keyboard, they were the two things he really needed to survive. Passport, well, it was his ID, and the keyboard was his way of making money.

 

Bambam looked up to meet the others' eyes. All the anger and hardness from Jaebum's eyes were gone, Mark looked like he didn't want to believe what Bambam had just told them and Yugyeom looked like he was ready to cry. 

”So, you mean, all these times when I left you at the park, you had to sleep there?” Jaebum asked quietly. Bambam nodded. He found himself in Jaebum's arms in no time. 

”I'm sorry,” his hyung said but Bambam shook his head. 

”I probably will have to leave, I can't stay here.”

”What? What do you mean? I'm not letting you go and live like that anymore,” Jaebum argued.

”I don't have anything, hyung, I can't just come here and live off of you,” Bambam said. 

”Yes you can,” Jaebum said, hugging Bambam tighter. Mark grunted behind them. 

”That's exactly what he wants,” Mark said and Jaebum gritted his teeth. 

”I can't believe you. Do I even want to call you my friend if you act like that. You're not like this, Mark, I know,” Jaebum said angrily. Mark sighed, face dropping. 

”I'm sorry, I'll.. just go,” he said and walked out, no one said anything. 

”He'll come around, let's just let him cool down,” Yugyeom said and walked to the two. Jaebum had let go of Bambam so Yugyeom took the chance. 

”Hi, I'm Yugyeom, we haven't met before, I think,” he introduced himself to Bambam and Bambam smiled widely. 

”I'm Bambam, you're a dancer, right? I think Jaebum once mentioned about his friend Yugyeom who dances… And we're the same age!” Bambam said, excited.

”Oh, yeah, that's me. We are!” 

\- 

Hours later when Yugyeom left too, Bambam and Jaebum could talk alone, just the two of them. They were sitting on the couch, Bambam wrapped up in a blanket because apparently he wasn't one hundred percent healthy and got cold again.

”I really meant it when I said you could stay here, you don't deserve the life you have,” Jaebum said quietly. 

”I… I would love to stay… But it's not fair for you,” Bambam said. 

”I'm not letting you go, I _like_ you, I want to be with you. And I want you to stay,” Jaebum said seriously. Bambam cracked a smile.

”I like you too,” he said and snuggled against Jaebum. He refused to kiss him until he was healthy again, he didn't want to get Jaebum sick, no matter how much Jaebum tried to convince him he had a good immune system.

”But still… You know, I literally have nothing,” Bambam kept insisting. 

”We can do something to that, baby. We'll get you back to university, so you'll be able to finish it and we'll find you small job so you can earn money too,” Jaebum said. Bambam wanted to believe it would work out.

”And I'll buy you a piano,” Jaebum said. 

”What?! No! It's expensive!” Bambam was shocked. Jaebum started laughing.

”You deserve it, it can be your Christmas gift if you won't accept it otherwise.” Bambam agreed, grumbling.

”We'll go buy it tomorrow,” Jaebum decided. 

”Hyung!” Bambam whined. 

”And we'll get you new clothes too, you won't be wearing the ones you always do anymore.” Bambam pouted, it was no use to argue. 

”Thank you so much, honestly,” Bambam thanked him. Jaebum was doing too much for him, he didn't deserve this. 

 

”One more thing...” Jaebum said after a while. Bambam looked up, Jaebum was looking at him already.

”Three days ago, when I found you, you said something about… It being good if you die,” Jaebum said quietly, the memory really seeming to bother him. 

”No! I didn't mean it, well, actually I kind of did. But listen,” Bambam said, panicked. ”I don't want to die, really, it's just… Life was hard sometimes… Most of the time,” he continued. Jaebum looked at him, nodded.

-

As Jaebum promised, they did go shopping the next day. Bambam got some new clothes, not too many though, and Jaebum did buy him a piano. It was just a normal piano, not a grand one, it would easily fit in Jaebum's apartment. Bambam didn't really feel good about it, making Jaebum use so much money on him. But Jaebum kept assuring that it was an early Christmas present for him. Bambam loved it, the piano. It was probably better than the one he had at home, back in Thailand.

Around four in the evening the doorbell rang. Bambam went to open it, finding Mark behind it. They stared at each other for a moment until Bambam let him in. 

”I, uh, I actually came to talk to you,” Mark said when Bambam shouted at Jaebum to come. 

”Me?”

”I wanted to apologize… I'm sorry about everything. Nothing's probably been easy for you and I've just been an ass behind your back and in your face so… I'm really sorry,” Mark said, looking straight into Bambam's eyes. Bambam could tell he was being sincere. Mark grimaced a little and Bambam could guess it was because of the purple bruise decorating his face. Bambam hadn't been that fond of it either when he woke up and found his face sensitive and a little swollen.

”It's okay, I'm not mad. Maybe we should just start over? You're Jaebum's friend so I guess that makes you my friend too,” Bambam said and smiled shyly. Mark smiled too and offered his hand to Bambam.

”Mark Tuan, from the USA, twenty-seven years old, like Jaebum. Well, technically I'm older,” Mark smirked. ”I own a restaurant with our friend Jinyoung.”

”Bambam, from Thailand, twenty-two,” Bambam smiled and shook Mark's hand. 

”Are you walking tinder profiles or what?” Jaebum asked, having emerged from the bathroom. Bambam stuck his tongue out to him.

”Actually, I came to apologize but I also wanted to ask if you'd both want to come to the restaurant, get some food and the others can meet Bambam as well,” Mark spoke. 

”The know about him, Yugyeom and I told last night. Youngjae and Jackson are relieved, Jinyoung's still a little… Unsure,” Mark said to Jaebum and grimaced. Jaebum glanced at Bambam.

”We'll come.”

 

Bambam got along with Jaebum's friends really well. Yugyeom and him were already like best friends and Jackson was already doting on him. Youngjae was happy he finally got to meet the boy Jaebum had been telling him about, he was also happy things turned out like this.

Jinyoung was a bit suspicious, he kept looking at Bambam with narrow eyes, not talking to him apart from introducing himself. But he did warm up to Bambam eventually. When he saw what kind of person Bambam actually was, and when Bambam did a little explaining to him too.

”Do you not remember either of us?” Jinyoung asked, pointing at himself and Mark. Bambam furrowed his brows and shook his head.

”Should I?” he asked and looked at Jaebum. 

”This is a bit weird probably but… You tried to steal our kimbap rolls once, a few months ago,” Mark explained. ”You sneaked in the back, we caught you though and Jinyoung even threw a book at you.” 

Bambam sat up straight, eyes wide. He _could_ remember. 

”Now I remember! I still have a scar from that book by the way,” he laughed and lifted up his hair. There was a few centimeters long white scar just below his hairline. 

”Also, I'm really sorry about that,” he said sheepishly, playing with his fingers. 

”And I'm sorry about the scar,” Jinyoung said, patting Bambam's hands.

All in all, the night was a successful one.

-

Bambam couldn't believe how well life turned out. They contacted his university, did some more explaining and now Bambam could continue his studies starting from the next semester. He was ecstatic, he had lost hope of ever being able to go back to school. What he didn't like though was that now Jaebum would be the one paying for it. But he'd find a job and one day he'd pay back to Jaebum.

His piano skills turned out to be really useful too. Jaebum introduced him to some people at his work and they were very impressed, already asking him to take part in a few projects. Bambam agreed, of course. What was even funnier was that Mark and Jinyoung literally made him a job too. It wasn't a hard one, they just asked him if he could come play the piano at the restaurant a few times a week, and Bambam loved the idea.

But there was still one thing he needed to fix…

 

”Hyung, can I make an international call with this?” Bambam asked, holding the new phone Jaebum had gotten him. 

”Of course you can.” He looked at Bambam weirdly. ”Who you gonna call?” 

”I think I should call my mom,” Bambam replied. Jaebum paused, he had never actually heard what had happened with Bambam and his family. Surely his family would've called the police if Bambam had just disappeared on them.

”Can I ask something?” 

”You already did.” Jaebum rolled his eyes at Bambam's answer.

”What happened betweet you and your parents?” 

”Uh, it's just mom, not parents. My dad's dead,” Bambam said awkwardly. 

”Shit, I'm so sorry.”

”No, it's okay, it's been a long time. But yeah, when I realized how bad my situation was, I told my mom I didn't want to be in contact with her or any of my siblings anymore. I cut all ties with my family because I didn't want them to worry or do anything,” Bambam explained. 

”But now I'll call her, let's see what happens.” Bambam typed in the number he had memorised and just hoped her mom hadn't changed it. 

 

She hadn't. The call was long and full of tears. Jaebum didn't even realized he wouldn't be understanding anything until he heard Bambam talk to his mom. They were speaking Thai, obviously. Stupid Jaebum.   
Bambam ended up sitting on Jaebum's lap while talking on the phone, he held Jaebum's hand, searching for some physical comfort when his tears took over. And Jaebum held him. 

Jaebum was really happy about them living together. He had learned so much more about Bambam, had started to really _love_ him, he hadn't said that to Bambam yet though. 

Jaebum now knew that Bambam loved sleeping in Jaebum's arms during the night, saying it made him feel safe and wanted. Jaebum found out that Bambam snores, quietly, and it's more cute than annoying. Jaebum was usually the one up before Bambam and he often had to wake Bambam up if the younger too had something to work on during the day. 

Jaebum found out how much Bambam loved music, it was already quite obvious through his love for the piano, but when Jaebum had gotten the phone to Bambam, the first thing he did was fill it with music. Jaebum learned that Bambam knew how to cook, especially ramen, he hated doing the laundry or cleaning the toilet but he did it anyway, more often that Jaebum because apparently it was ”the least he could do.” 

But most importantly, Jaebum learned how amazing a person Bambam was. He was happy, loving and hardworking. He lacked confidence sometimes and sometimes he got scared but Jaebum helped him.

-

After a long day Bambam crawled in bed with Jaebum. The room was dark and Bambam was barely able to see him.

”Thank you so much, hyung,” Bambam said as he planted himself against Jaebum so that they were facing each other. Up close it was easier to see Jaebum's face and expressions.

”You don't always have to be thanking me, baby,” Jaebum answered. Bambam hid his face on Jaebum's chest.

”I love it when you call me baby,” Bambam mumbled, Jaebum smiled.

”I know.”

”Huh?” Bambam squeaked and looked at Jaebum.

”When you were sick, when I brought you home, you told me that. After you had thrown up in my porsche,” Jaebum teased him. Bambam just squeaked again and hid back. He breathed in Jaebum's scent, he loved it.

”I love you,” Bambam said, speaking louder than before but not too loud, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. Jaebum squeezed him tight.

”I love you too, baby.” Bambam's heart skipped a beat and he smiled widely against Jaebum's chest before pulling away. He threw his arm around Jaebum and pressed their lips together.

-

Bambam walked along the dark side street, it was almost midnight and Bambam was just trying to find a good place to sleep in. He had been driven away from one alleyway already and he was exhausted. He hadn't eaten the whole day, all his energy was gone. He collapsed on the ground, thinking he wouldn't find anything better anyway. 

He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard footsteps. He kept his eyes closed, listening. Soon someone kicked him hard in the ribs. 

”Hey,” someone spat at him. His eyes flew open and he saw two guys looming over him. Trying to get up, he was kicked again. 

”Do you have anything?” one of the guys asked. He shook his head frantically, he didn't have _anything_ aka drugs.

”I have nothing, leave me alone!” Bambam was brave enough to yell at them. The guys didn't seem too happy about it.

”Search his bag!” Bambam was pulled up and slammed against the wall. 

”Now, if you don't have drugs, we'll take something else,” the guy threatened. He kneed Bambam in the stomach, punched him in the face and threw on the ground. 

”Just some coins, clothes, toothbrush, he doesn't have fucking anything,” the guy searching his backpack said and rolled his eyes. At moments like these, Bambam was more than grateful that he always hid his passport in his clothes, it was close and he could protect it easier.

”What about this,” the other guy said, reaching for his keyboard. Bambam was quicker. 

”No!” he screamed and pulled the keyboard away from them. His muscles were screaming against his movements but Bambam really didn't give a shit. 

”Oh, that's important to you,” the guy raised his eyebrow. 

”Please,” Bambam begged, eyes tearing up. The guys stared at him for a moment until one of them rolled his eyes again. 

”He's no use to us, let's leave.”

Bambam was left sobbing in relief. He'd never get used to this, it wasn't his first time getting attacked but it was always hard. He hadn't been raised for this, obviously, and it was hard. Life was hard. He was scared that one day they'd do something worse than just beat him up and steal his money. 

-

Bambam woke up with a start, he sprung up and looked around. His heart was beating rapidly and he was breathing hard. Jaebum, whose arms had been around him, stirred at the sudden movement and mumbled something in his sleep. Bambam whipped his head around, still panicked. He sighed in relief when he saw Jaebum and realized where he was. It had just been a dream. Panic was still squeezing his chest and Bambam took deep breaths, trying to calm down. 

”Bambam?” Jaebum's voice suddenly scared him. Jaebum pulled himself up as well, sitting next to Bambam.

”What's wrong?” he asked, rubbing Bambam's arm. Bambam leaned against his boyfriend.

”I had a nightmare…”

”Oh, well, it was just that, a nightmare. C'mon,” Jaebum said gently and pulled him back down. He wrapped his arms around Bambam again and tucked his head under his chin. 

”Actually,” Bambam spoke after a while, hoping Jaebum was still awake. Jaebum hummed.

”It wasn't just a nightmare… It was a memory,” Bambam whispered. 

”Do you wanna talk about it?” Jaebum asked and Bambam nodded and explained it all to Jaebum.

 

”I'm so sorry you've had to go through that, baby,” Jaebum said, sounding sad.

”It's not your fault, and I've got you now. I'm happier than I've ever been,” Bambam said and hugged Jaebum tightly.

”I'm very happy too, and I love you a lot.” Bambam giggled. 

”Now might not be the best time, but since we're fully awake, I have a surprise for you,” Jaebum said, Bambam pulled away to be able to see Jaebum's face. He narrowed his eyes.

”Have you spent money on me, again,” he said, trying to sound mad. Jaebum laughed, shaking his head.

”I'm taking you to Thailand in two weeks. To see your family,” Jaebum said. Bambam eyes widened, he started at Jaebum. 

”Are you serious?” he whispered. Jaebum nodded. Tears welled up in Bambam's eyes at the thought of being able to see his family again. He bit his lip, trying not to cry. 

”I love you so much,” he finally said, voice breaking.

”I love you too,” Jaebum said and petted Bambam's head as he buried his face in Jaebum's chest.

They drifted back to sleep, and Bambam truly was happier than he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! Leave some kudos and your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> OMG it was kind of hard for me to write this without spoiling the fact that Bambam's homeless, that's why I needed to write in Jaebum's POV in the first chapter, but I think it worked out quite well and then I just found it hard to write in Bambam's POV. I really wanted to add more about Bambam's life in the streets but I just didn't know what to write and how to fit it in the story ://
> 
> ++ Check out my other got7/Bambam stories! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! Leave kudos and your thoughts in the comments! :)
> 
> ++ Check out my other Bambam/got7 stories too! :D


End file.
